Super Shuichi World
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: Shuichi had gotten obsessed over the Mario series: so much that he wished to live in a world like that. When he wakes up, he ends up in his own version of that world. Will he be able to defeat the bad guys and rescue the princess? Will he stay there?
1. I Dream Of Mushrooms

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! This is Pinkshuchan here, but you all can call me Shu. I've been thinking of some stuff for a story or part of a story I'm working on and I ended up with this story. Just to let you know, _this_ is what happens when you put Gravitation and Mario together. Some pretty messed up story. But I hope it would make you laugh. And FYI I'm not crazy or anything. Or am I? Nah, I don't see it. So before we start the story, here is the disclaimer. I don't own Gravitation or Mario. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami and Mario belongs to Nintendo. If you don't like this, please don't read it. So without further adieu, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I Dream Of Mushrooms

Tokyo. One of the most busiest cities on Earth. This is where our story begins. And it begins with a certain 19 year old pink haired popstar playing a game of his favorite game series, Super Mario Bros. It was fun for him, but not for a certain 23 year old romance novelist. Eiri Yuki was trying to work on his latest novel, but he couldn't concentrate when his lover Shuichi Shindo is playing a game and making lots of noise. It came to a point that he needed to tell the younger man to either turn the game down or stop playing it. He stormed out of his study into the living room, grabbed the remote, and turned the sound to mute. Shuichi pressed a button to pause his game and looked up at the older man.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It was too loud." replied Yuki "I could hear the damn game from my study. What the hell are you playing anyway?"

"One of the best series of all time! Super Mario Bros! This is the remake version on the Wii." As he said that, he raised his Wii Remote to show him.

"Are you talking about the same series with the plumber in a world of mushrooms and turtles and he has to save a princess from them." He nodded. "The same series with the games that you kept on asking me to play with you on? What were they called? Mario Party?" He nodded. "I can't believe you would continue to play a series that you started playing three months ago."

"You can never get bored of Mario. He has so many games and they're all so fun. And then there's Bowser. He's scary, but that's what makes him a good villain. And there's Princess Peach! She's Mario's love interest. And Luigi is Mario's brother and..."

"This is why I don't play video games. They rot your brain. Then again, did you have a brain in the first place?"

"Ha ha, Yuki. Very funny. Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue my game. I'm in this spooky mansion where there are Boos and Dry Bones coming at me."

Yuki rolled his eyes as Shuichi unmuted his game and resumed the game. He grabbed the remote and turned the sound down a bit "At least turn down the sound, you damn brat. I don't want to hear this game from my study again or you'll be staying on the couch for the rest of the night."

Shuichi didn't pay attention. He was too busy beating his game to listen to his lover complaining about his game being too loud. Yuki walked back to his study and continued onto his story with peace and quiet from the game.

"YAAH! I GOT THROUGH THE MANSION!"

Yuki knew enough was enough! He stormed out of his study for the second time and turned off the Wii.

"Yuki? What the hell?" Shuichi yelled "I hadn't saved my game! Now I'll have to start all over again!" He noticed Yuki unplugging the Wii from the TV. "Yuki? What are you doing?"

"I am getting tired of you and this game." said Yuki "I am taking this 'Wii' as you call it away from the living room and locking it away from you and your stupidity until you learn to be quiet."

"Fine then." Shuichi pulled out his pink DS. "I'll play the games I have on my DS."

Yuki snatched away the DS. "I don't think so. Until you learn to keep your voice down, you won't get these back."

"But Yuki. What am I gonna do when I get bored?"

"Read, go outside, work on that crap you call lyrics, anything! As long as you are quiet and do not disturb me, I don't care what you do."

"But Yuki. I need to be playing Mario! I need to!"

"This is what video games do to you. They're worse than any drug! Now shut up about Mario and let me work on my story in peace."

"But Yuki..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Shuichi watched in pain as his angry lover walked back into his study. He sat down on the couch bored out of his mind.

"Oh, and also" Yuki said peeping his head out of the door "From now on, you are sleeping on the couch until you learn to be quiet as well. And if I hear you whining about it one more time, I will take you to the desert and leave you there." And then he closed the door again.

Shuichi sat there, unsure what he was gonna do without any of his Mario games. He didn't know why Yuki couldn't try the games and see for himself if it's a waste of time or not. But of course, he has to be Mr. Stubborn. Just because he went through some tramatic past and it ruined his childhood, it doesn't mean he should make others around him as miserable as him. Although, Shuichi _did_ have to admit. He did get overboard with the Mario games. Still, in his eyes, the Mario games were spectacular. He laid down on the couch and looked over at the glass door leading to the balcony. He could see lots of pretty stars. Suddenly, he saw a shooting star. He sat up, clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and made a wish.

"The Mario games are amazing!" said Shuichi "It would be cool to go down pipes, fight the bad guys and rescue the princess. I wish I lived in a world like that." He laid back down and went to sleep. Little did he know that the shooting star was shining brighter than the other stars the moment he went to sleep.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was Chapter 1. Sorry if it was short, but I promise you it will get better. Please don't flame this. This is only for entertainment and to see what it would be like. So Read and Review! And like I said, please don't flame.**


	2. Momma Mia!

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey there everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Here is the second chapter of Super Shuichi World. Like I said before, this is my idea of what happens if you put Gravitation into the Mario world. And by the way, if there are any of you who are asking why this isn't a crossover, it's because this is completely a Gravitation fanfic, but they end up in a Mario like world. No actual Mario characters will pop up. So anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Momma Mia!

Du du du dadu dadu dadadadu dadu da dadadu, du du du dadu dadu dadadadu dadu da dadadu.

Shuichi woke up to familiar music playing. Where had he heard it before? He started humming along with the tune to wake his memory. Then it hit him. It was the Mario theme! He sat up, looking around to see where the music came from. However, not only could he not figure out where it was coming from, he found he wasn't even in the apartment where he and Yuki lived. He was in some kind of tiny house. The house was made of wood with a tiny kitchen, a washroom and a ladder that led onto the roof. Shuichi found himself sitting on a wooden bed that had pink blankets with white hearts on them. On the back of the bed, there was a pink heart made of wood. He got himself out of bed and found himself wearing something he didn't expect to wear. He was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes. He noticed a big mirror facing the left side of the bed and stood in front of it.

"Momma Mia!" Shuichi screamed. He was shocked that he said 'Momma Mia', but he was glad that it was his own voice. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he was glad that he still looked the same with his messy pink hair and violet eyes with long lashes. But as he looked at what he was wearing, it seemed that he was wearing a Mario like outfit. Except, where's the hat? He looked around until he found a hat on a hat stand. He picked up the hat and examined it. It was a plumber's hat like Mario's, but it was pink with a pink heart in the white circle instead of a red 'M'. He put it on and looked in the mirror. He actually looked a lot like Mario. He twirled around and admired himself in every angle he could see. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Shuichi walked over to the door and opened it; not believing what he was seeing.

Ryuichi Sakuma stood there in his Kumagoro outfit, but it looked different. On top on his head was a hat that looked like a red spotted mushroom cap and he wore a blue and gold vest overtop his blue overalls. From what Shuichi could tell, he looked like he was made to dress like Toad.

"Mr. Sakuma?" asked Shuichi "What are you doing here dressed like Toad?"

"Huh?" asked Ryuichi "Who's 'Mr. Sakuma'? Who's 'Toad'? I'm Ryuichi, leader of the Mushroom Kumas, nanoda!"

Shuichi understood what was going on. Everything was going on like it was a Mario game, meaning that no one but him knows that this was only a wish he made. He decided to play along. It seemed like it would be fun.

"Sorry, Mr. Sa... I mean, Ryuichi." said Shuichi "What are you doing here anyways?"

"It's an emergency Shuichi, nanoda!"

"An emergency?"

"Yes! The princess needs you to come to the castle right away!"

"The princess?"

"Yes! I was also given this letter to give to you, nanoda!" He passed the letter to Shuichi. It was a pure white envelope that didn't have a tiny speck of dirt or anything on it. It was sealed with a dark blue sticker with a snowflake on it. He opened it and read the contents. It said:

_Dear my Sweet, Lovely Darling Shuichi,_

_Get your big fat ugly Mushroom Kuma ass over here before I punch you, strangle you, and feed you to the Goomba Pandas!_

_Love, your charming Princess_

_P.S. Sorry about saying all those things. I'm just a little cranky. But seriously, get your ass over here._

"This is serious!" said Shuichi after he finished reading the letter.

"I know!" said Ryuichi "The princess only gets that way when stressed, nanoda! And if the princess is _this_ stressed, then it's an emergency!"

"Don't worry Ryuichi!" Shuichi made an epic Mario pose with his fist pointing into the sky "I, Super Shuichi, will help the princess and save the day!"

And so the two of them go off to reach the castle and help the princess with this _problem_. Along the way, they jumped over Goomba Pandas, which look like Goombas, but the only difference is that they are black and white instead of just brown, and they had tiny panda ears on top of their heads, and they went through pipes.

Meanwhile, in a dark castle surrounded by fire and lava, a king looked through his crystal ball. He had a sinister look in his eyes that screamed danger and trouble. He dressed in a scale made chainmail with spiked shoulder guards, a cape and a crown with horns on it. In the crystal ball, he could see Shuichi and Ryuichi heading to the castle where the princess was.

"So, my arch rival Shuichi is going to help the princess' little problem?" he asked "Not if I can help it. Koopas!" Kumagoros dressed in turtle shells come in. "Make sure to delay that pink haired plumber. I can't have him reach the princess' castle." The Kumagoros ran off ready to distract Shuichi.

Meanwhile, Shuichi and Ryuichi were almost at the castle. Shuichi was so excited! He couldn't believe that he was actually living in a Mario like fantasy world. He was so happy, it seemed like he was in heaven. Then again, if this _was_ heaven, Yuki would've popped in by now. Maybe he was waiting for the perfect time to pop in a wow Shuichi. Suddenly, the Kumagoros wearing turtle shells appeared in front of them.

"Oh no! It's the Koopa Kumas!" screamed Ryuichi, hiding behind Shuichi.

"The Koopa Kumas?"

"Yes, the Koopa Kumas!"

"What are the Koopa Kumas?"

"The Koopa Kumas are the servants of the evil Koopa King!"

"The Koopa Kumas are the servants of the evil Koopa King?"

"Uh huh!"

"Yep!"

"Yes siree!"

"Yeah."

"So go jump on their heads!"

"Go jump on their heads? Oh yeah! That's what Mario does! Then using the shells, he breaks anything that needs to be broken."

"Who's Mario?"

"Nevermind. I, Super Shuichi will defeat the Koopa Kumas with my awesome jumping skills."

Before he could do anything, a Koopa Kuma snuck up from behind him, grabbed his hat, and ran off with it.

"Oh no! Without my hat, I can't be Super Shuichi!" he said and chased the Koopa Kuma until he got his hat back, then jumped on it to make it disappear; leaving a shell. He grabbed the shell and threw it at the other Koopa Kumas. Ryuichi ran to him.

"As always, you did a splendid job defeating the Koopa Kumas, nanoda!" he said "Now, to the princess!"

As they continued, Shuichi couldn't help but wonder who the princess was. Is she someone he knows? Or is she someone made up for the wish. It _could_ be someone he knows. After all, Ryuichi is in this world so it could mean that anyone else he knows would be here too. But then where's Yuki? Maybe he would be at the castle. Maybe he would be standing beside the princess. Or maybe kissing the princess. Shuichi grew with rage thinking about that. But he knows Yuki. He would never cheat on him, not even for a princess. He would just have to go and see.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 2. I wonder who the princess is. (smirk) Well, we'll find out next chapter. Give your thoughts to who it is. Though I have a feeling that most, if not all of you, would know who it is. Read and Review!**


	3. Helping The Princess?

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya, Pinkshuchan here. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Last time on Super Shuichi World, Shuichi and Ryuichi were heading to the castle of the princess who needs Shuichi for some reason. Who is it? I'm pretty sure you would know. I placed hints in the story; more specifically the letter given to Shuichi. But now I will introduce the princess in this chapter. So enjoy and I hope we get some more laughs on this chapter. Onto the show!**

Chapter 3

Helping the... Princess?

After a while of defeating Goomba Pandas and Koopa Kumas, Shuichi and Ryuichi had finally made it to the castle. Shuichi had noticed that the music had changed. Not the tune, the tune was the same, but where had he heard this? It hit him. This was the theme for Princess Peach's Castle in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He looked at the castle. The building structure was the same, but the only difference was that instead of a picture of Princess Peach, it was a picture of a Kumagoro in a wintery background with snowflakes falling. He kept staring at it.

"We finally made it, Shuichi!" said Ryuichi "We made it to the castle of Kuma Kingdom, nanoda!"

The world was called Kuma Kingdom? That was a perfect name for this Mario like place! At least it was perfect in Shuichi's head. They continued moving forward to the castle until the doors opened. Kumagoros dressed up like what Ryuichi was wearing waved to them. They must be the Mushroom Kumas as Ryuichi called them. They continued walking forward until they reached a curtain. Two Mushroom Kumas ran to the curtain while the others got ready their trumpets. Ryuichi stood in front.

"INTRODUCING THE PRINCESS, NANODA!" yelled Ryuichi. Trumpets played as the curtain opened revealing... an empty throne. The princess wasn't there. "INTRODUCING THE PRINCESS, NANODA!" He tried again. Trumpets played again, but no princess. "THE PRINCESS, NANODA!" Again, no princess. "Princess?" Crickets chirped in the background. He looked back at Shuichi and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry about that Shuichi." he said "The princess is just a little shy to know that you, the greatest hero of our world, had come by said princess' call. We'll be back." He grabs a couple Mushroom Kumas and they head through a hidden door behind a tapestry. After a few minutes, the Mushroom Kumas came out, but no Ryuichi. Shuichi guessed that he was going to see the princess. The Mushroom Kumas whispered to the others and they all left the room; leaving Shuichi alone for a while. When they came back, they were carrying a white net with a bullseye in the middle. They moved to where the throne was and stood there with the net open like they were going to catch something.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi yelled from a balcony high up "Are the Mushroom Kumas in position, nanoda?"

Shuichi looked over at the Mushroom Kumas who were nodding. "Yeah, they say they are!" he yelled back.

"Are they standing at the throne, nanoda?"

He looked at them again to see them nodding. "Yeah, they are."

"OK. HERE COMES THE PRINCESS, NANODA!" Before Shuichi could blink, he saw something blue and gold missing the net and landed 10 feet behind Shuichi instead of the net. What kind of kingdom throws their own princess into a net because she was too shy to see the person she called? Apparently this kingdom. Ryuichi jumped down to the princess.

"Are you alright, Princess?" he asked. The princess stood up in a bad mood.

"Why did I get thrown off the balcony when I clearly said that I didn't want to leave my quarters?" the princess asked. Shuichi recognized that voice but was it?

"I already told you, princess. Shuichi has come to see you about your letter, nanoda!"

"Enough with the 'princess'! I am not a princess! And why the hell am I wearing this dress? When I see that damn brat, I'm gonna make him wish he had never met me."

Shuichi squealed with joy. It was Yuki's voice! He looked clearly to see that it _was_ Yuki wearing a dress like Peach's, but it was blue with a topaz in the middle. He was wearing a long blond wig with a crown and he had a little bit of blush and lipstick on. Shuichi took off his hat and bowed down before him.

"Laliho, my sweet a darling princess!" he said in the best Italian voice he could make "It's a me, Shuichi!"

Yuki glared at Shuichi with his arms crossed. "That is the worst impression of an Italian accent I have ever heard." he said "Now come with me! I want to talk to you without these stupid toadstool like rabbits hearing." He grabbed Shuichi's arm and dragged him out of the room. Shuichi hoped that it was because Yuki loves him and that he wants him to do things to him like... well, stuff I shouldn't talk about. When they got to a room that looks like a princess' chambers, Yuki slammed the doors and threw Shuichi at a chair. "What did you do?"

Shuichi blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! You did something to turn Earth into that universe with that plumber!"

"You mean you..."

"Remember what this world was before you did something? Yes, I do. Now what. Did. You. Do?"

"I didn't do anything! Honest! All I remember doing was getting bored without my Mario games, then I saw a shooting star and wished to live in a world like Mario's and... Oh! I guess that was a wishing star!"

"You wished on a star, and now we are living in the world you envisioned?"

"Pretty much."

It was silent. "It could've been wierder." Yuki said breaking the silence "But let's look at the expense your wish made!" He brought Shuichi to the balcony and pointed down at what was beside the moat.

Koopa Kumas were throwing what looked like Bob-ombs with panda faces on them at the castle. Shuichi could obviously see that they weren't doing much damage, but they were still a nuisance.

"Don't worry Yuki. I will take care of them!" He was heading out the door until Yuki grabbed him by the collar.

"You are missing the point of this!"

"Do you worry that they would destroy the castle?"

"No! I don't!"

"Do you worry that I might get hurt?"

"Definitely not!"

"You don't need to worry Yuki! They aren't a problem! And besides, this is the best they'll do! It can't possibly get..."

"Don't say it!"

"... Worse!"

Right on cue, the Koopa Kumas brought in a giant Bob-omb. Shuichi knew what he had to do. He had to destroy the giant Bob-omb away from the castle and deal with the Koopa Kumas, which would have Yuki call him a hero. He jumped off the balcony, kicked the giant Bob-omb with his amazing strength and jumped on all the Koopa Kumas. He had done it! Now Yuki would have to call him a hero and maybe give him a kiss. Suddenly, he heard Yuki yell.

"DAMN BRAT!"

Shuichi looked up to see a floating cloud above him carrying a cage with Yuki in it. He jumped onto the cage with a super jump.

"Don't worry Yuki. I will save you!" he said in a hero like tone.

"Oh joy. I'm going to saved by an idiot who made this happen in the first place. Yay." Yuki said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to save you! Don't talk about me like that!"

"Whatever."

Shuichi hanged onto the cage figuring out a way to break it. Unfortunately, the cage seemed to be locked with some magic. He knew that this was the work of Kamek, who was originally Bowser's caretaker. But the question was who was Kamek?

"Hello there, Shuichi. How are you?"

He looked up to be a familiar face wearing a wizard's outfit. His eyes widened in shock. "Sakano?"

"It's nice to see you hanging around with the princess" Sakano continued "But I'm afraid that I was ordered by His Majesty to bring the princess here without any trouble from you so... so long!" He shot a fireball at Shuichi, making him let go of the cage.

"OMIGODI'MONFIRE!" Shuichi spoke really fast while trying to put out the fire. When he did, he realized that he was still in the air. "Uh oh!" He then fell where Mushroom Kumas were waiting for him with the net. However, their calculations were wrong and they missed Shuichi by 10 000 feet. Because of this mistake, he ended up hitting the ground head first. Ryuichi ran over to him.

"Shuichi! Are you alright, nanoda?" he asked.

Shuichi got up from the ground. "They took Yuki! I have to save him!"

Before Ryuichi could say anything, Shuichi ran off. Super Shuichi was going to save his princess!

Meanwhile, Yuki was taken to the castle surrounded by fire and lava. They went to where a throne covered in black was. There was only one person Yuki knew that would have a castle like that and had someone like Sakano serving him.

"Welcome to my castle, Princess Eiri Yuki!"

Walking to the cage Yuki was trapped in was Tohma. "Do you like my new outfit?" he continued "Scales and spikes are the new feathers!"

"Tohma! Why did you kidnap me?" asked Yuki "I mean, don't you always kidnap Mika and Sakano pretends to be the hero, but you defeat him and end up having her as your own?"

"She's on break, I'm bored, and you're the first person that comes to mind."

"For once, could you stop using me as your backup? When Mika is tired of kidnapping for a while, why don't you use Tatsuha?"

"He made me sign a contract that said never to kidnap him. I think it's because his hero is that big Mushroom Kuma. The leader. What's his name? Anyways, now I have you! And soon, Super Shuichi will come to rescue you. But I will make sure he fails!"

"You know that in every single story, the hero wins, so why not give up and let me go?"

"Because I'm bored!"

"Ok then. Then while I'm kidnapped, can you grab my laptop? With all this insanity, I want to get some work done on my novel."

"Very well. I'll send the Koopa Kumas to grab your laptop. And now, I will send all my minions to destroy Super Shuichi! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tohma kept laughing until he started coughing. Sakano summoned some cough medicine and gave it to Tohma to take. They just needed to wait for Shuichi to come to save his Princess Yuki!

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Read and Review!**


	4. Entering the Haunted Mansion

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I've been really busy on my other stories but I was gonna get back onto this story so don't think it's discontinued. But during the times I've been working on my other stories I have been thinking of ideas for Super Shuichi World so I haven't been completely off the story. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Entering the Haunted Mansion

Shuichi was running around the Kuma Kingdom to save Yuki, defeating Koopa Kumas and Goomba Pandas along the way. Problem is he didn't know where Yuki was taken to. Maybe if he encountered some friends while he's on his journey, maybe they would know where Yuki was taken to. But where would he encounter some friends? Suddenly, he heard a scream and ran to where he heard it.

A raven haired princess wearing a yellow dress was being attacked by Koopa Kumas with wings. There was only one thing for Shuichi to do; jump onto the Koopa Kumas and save that mysterious princess. So that's what he did, and he was glad that this time none of them stole his hat. He began a victory dance until he found himself glomped onto the floor. It was the princess he saved. She got up off of him and revealed... Oh no!

"Hi! I'm Tatsuha!"

Shuichi understood what was going on. If Yuki was supposed to be Peach in this world, then that meant Tatsuha was supposed to be Daisy. "Tatsuha, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was going on a nice walk to relax myself and to get away from my brother's bitchy attitude until I found myself attacked by the Flying Koopa Kumas." said Tatsuha "I was happy when I saw you defeat them. Now, I'll be going back to my honey Ryuichi."

Wow. Even in this world, Tatsuha is obsessed with Ryuichi. He was about to leave before Shuichi stopped him.

"Wait, Tatsuha. While you've been walking, did you see a cloud with a cage attached to it?"

"My brother's been kidnapped again, hasn't he?"

"Yes." Shuichi didn't bother to ask about 'again'. After all, they were in the Mario world, and in that world, Peach always got kidnapped except for when she got her own game Super Princess Peach. But the point was that because Yuki was supposed to be Peach, he's supposed to always be kidnapped.

"Yeah, I saw it. It went through the direction of that haunted mansion." He pointed to a mansion far away. Not only did it look like it was nighttime already there, Shuichi could've sworn he saw lightning. He was petrified.

"Are you sure it's through the haunted mansion?" Shuichi asked in a really high pitched voice.

"I'm positive." said Tatsuha "Now go on and save my brother. I'm going to return to the castle and see my honey Ryuichi."

Shuichi realized he had no choice but to go through the mansion. He continued walking until he reached the door. He was hesitant at first, but he eventually grabbed the doorknob and went inside; hoping maybe Yuki would be inside waiting for him.

Meanwhile at Tohma's castle, Tohma was watching Shuichi's every movement through the crystal ball. He was so delighted of what he was seeing, he began to dance around and sing a happy song about being able to defeat Shuichi. That was until he heard Yuki yelling him to shut up from in his cage. Tohma walked over to the cage and looked over at Yuki who was working on his laptop.

"The reason why I'm so happy, dear princess" Tohma began "Is because Super Shuichi is going into the haunted mansion."

Yuki moved his eyes from his laptop and looked at Tohma. "And you're happy about that because...?" he asked.

"Inside the haunted mansion are the all powerful Boos. You cannot defeat them just by jumping on them. They will get rid of him and I will win."

"I see." Yuki went back to working on his story. Tohma was dumbfounded.

"What, you're not worried?"

"No, not really."

"But your beloved Shuichi is going to be defeated by the Boos and unable to save you. Your lover would be in danger!"

"Uh huh. So?"

"Do you not love him?"

"It's not the matter of if I love him or not. I just know that in every story, the hero always gets out of any predicament somehow."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I should know. I write stuff like that everyday."

"Don't play smart with me! Super Shuichi will not get out of this easily."

"He'll get out somehow."

"No, no, no!"

"Now you're just acting like a brat. He will get out somehow and no matter what you do, he'll come and be a hero."

"No, he won't! I'll make sure of that." With that said, he marched out of the room.

"Yeah, you go do that." said Yuki "I'll be here in my cage not caring."

Back at the haunted mansion, Shuichi was walking through the huge building; searching every nook and cranny for Yuki. Right when he walked inside, he recognized the music playing in the background to be that from Luigi's Mansion. So that must mean that this mansion is Luigi's mansion. But then who and where is Luigi? Before Shuichi had time to think about it, he ended up at a spooky ballroom. From close by, he could hear an organ playing. He looked over to see someone playing the organ that just happened to be in this room. That someone looked like he was a ghost. And judging by the crown on his head, he was a king. Shuichi felt like he was gonna scream in fear until he covered his mouth. If he screamed, it would let the king ghost know that he was there. He backed away slowly and quietly; trying not to do anything to tell the ghost he was there. It didn't go so well though, because he managed to bump into a vase which fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

"Who's there?" yelled the ghost.

Shuichi was about to run until he bumped into some Boos. The Boos grabbed him and brought him to the king ghost which he guessed was supposed to be King Boo. However, it didn't look like King Boo. It looked more like... No way!

"Fujisaki?" Shuichi asked.

"Who is this 'Fujisaki'?" he asked "I am King Suguru of the Boos, and I've heard that you'd be coming my way, Super Shuichi."

"You've heard? By who? Yuki? Where's Yuki?"

"You mean you don't know?" King Suguru laughed "You always save Princess Yuki and you don't remember who you have to save him from? Hahaha! Tohma has him, you dumbass."

Of course! It all began to make sense in Shuichi's head. Tohma is always chasing Yuki and besides, Sakano was the one who grabbed Yuki. He's Tohma's underdog so that's understandable.

"Now." King Suguru continued "Since we have Super Shuichi here, he would make a nice painting."

Before Shuichi could try to get out of the Boos' grasp, he became unconscious and unable to do anything.

**Pinkshuchan: Oh no! What will happen to Shuichi? Will Yuki be freed from Tohma's grasp? Find out next chapter. Read and Review!**


	5. Super Shuichi and his Brother

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't worked on it for a long time but now I'm back. I almost lost the plot for a moment but I'm going to finish what I started. In the last chapter, poor Shuichi got captured by the Boos. What will happen now? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Super Shuichi and his Brother

When Shuichi began to regain consciousness, he heard voices around him. The thing was there was only two. They both sounded very familiar. One of them was male while the other one was female. He listened closely at what they had to say.

"Damn that King Suguru and the Boos," said the male voice, "Why would they do this to my brother?"

"I think it should be obvious," said the female voice, "They must be teaming up with the Koopa King, Tohma. I don't know why though, but as soon as I get him back in tip top shape, you both need to go and find out."

The next thing Shuichi knew, he felt himself blowing up like a balloon. He was in some kind of machine. Wait, he knew this! When King Suguru grabbed him, he was turned into a painting. Meaning he was in Prof. E. Gadd's machine which will turn him back to normal. As soon as he returned to his solid state, he ended up going through a tube which he eventually got stuck in.

"Hey, Professor Reiji?" said the male voice, "I think Shuichi's stuck in your machine."

"Well, I can understand why," said the female voice, "My machine was supposed to originally absorb Boos in. Anyone who's not a Boo would end up getting stuck. But not to worry! I'll get your brother out in a jiffy."

In a flash, Shuichi found himself flying out and bouncing on the walls, ceiling and floor like he was some kind of ball. After ten minutes of the same thing over again, he finally landed on the floor onto something soft.

"Well, I see you're back to normal." said the female voice. Shuichi looked up and saw Reiji wearing a lab coat.

"Reiji? What are you doing here?" asked Shuichi.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here'?" she asked, "This is my laboratory! And you should be grateful too. If it weren't for me, you would still be a painting. But then again, it's because of your brother that you're here anyways so he's the one you should really be grateful to."

Shuichi was confused. "My brother?"

"Yes your brother. You're sitting on him right now."

Shuichi looked down and noticed that he really was sitting on someone. He got up and watched the person get up. The person which he found out was supposed to be his 'brother' was wearing the same outfit as him except it was red. On his head was a red plumber's hat with a white circle and a red star. When he finally got up, Shuichi was surprised yet happy to see him.

"Hey there Shuichi," said his 'brother', "Good to see you're back to your old self again."

Shuichi felt like he was ready to cry. The person in front of him really was his brother. Not by blood but by bond. He jumped onto him while he cried "HIRO!" They both began to dance around and cry for their reunion. That was until Reiji cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I'm glad that you both are reunited after a harmful experience but you both still have something important you have to do," said Reiji, "King Tohma will do whatever it takes to rule the Kuma Kingdom, especially with Princess Yuki in his clutches. You both need to get to his castle and stop him."

"And save Yuki," Shuichi added, "I'll do anything to save him even if it costs me my life."

"Well then hurry up!" Reiji replied, "If King Tohma managed to have the Boos on his side, there's no telling who else he has. Now go!"

"Um Reiji?" Hiro began, "Haven't you forgot something?"

Reiji began to think. "Oh that's right!" she replied, "I forgot to finish my robot Goomba Panda army for when I go off against the Mushroom Kumas for soccer."

"No. My Boo sucking vacuum cleaner."

Reiji gasped. "Don't make it sound like it's not that important," she yelled, "It's the Poltergust 3000!"

"It's a vacuum cleaner." said Hiro, trying to put his point across.

Reiji sighed. "Well, at least it isn't as bad as what Princess Yuki called it. He called it crap. Imagine. This wonderful piece of machinery crap? He obviously hasn't seen something as beautiful as this before. Otherwise he would say that this was spectacular. Well, I'll make him eat his words when I go off against his soccer team. Me and my giant robot Goomba Pandas against him and his tiny pathetic Mushroom Kumas. I know full well that my team will no doubt kick his..."

"Thank you Professor Reiji," Hiro groaned as he took the Poltergust 3000 from her, "I get it. Now Shuichi and I have to get going. If we don't go soon, Shuichi will go nuts and freak out that we haven't left to save the princess yet."

And they saw that at that moment Shuichi was jumping around the walls, destroying everything in his path in his frustration of wanting to save Yuki soon. Reiji kicked the two brothers out of her labratory and they left to reach Tohma's castle.

Meanwhile at Tohma's castle, Tohma flew into a rage after finding out that Shuichi was not stopped. Curious as to what the commotion was, Yuki looked over at him. "What the hell is it this time?" he asked.

"The Boos were unable to stop Super Shuichi and he is continuing on his way with that brother of his, Hiroshi." Tohma cried.

Yuki smirked. "Told you that idiot wasn't going to be easy to get rid of." he replied, "He's gone through far worse than you've ever done and still manages to survive. You might as well just give up and let me go."

"OH SHUT UP!" Tohma yelled, causing Yuki to stare at him in surprise. Tohma realized what he just did and covered his mouth. "Oh my gosh!" he gasped, "What have I done? I yelled at my precious Eiri. Why did I do such a terrible thing? Now I see why Sakano always tries to commit suicide. I can't forgive myself for doing such a terrible deed!"

"And kidnapping me and locking me in this cage isn't?" Yuki asked.

Tohma gasped again for the second time. "You're right. I've done so many terrible things to you. I feel like I _should_ commit suicide right now." Tohma ran out of the room. Yuki watched him leave before rolling his eyes and gazing back to his laptop.

"I can't believe this," he sighed, "It seems like I may be the only person in this world that's sane."

Right on cue, an umbrella with a cat's face and ears that was seated next to Yuki looked at him and meowed. Yuki looked down at it. "No we can't go out for a walk Mr. Meow," Yuki replied. The umbrella meowed again. "Because we're in a cage. There's no room in here and I highly doubt Tohma's going to let me go that easily. Either that or he _will_ let me go out for a walk but have Sakano accompany me," Another meow. "Yeah well I'm sorry I have to be some stupid damsel in distress in the fantasy of an idiot with pink hair whom I shall not name because I am pissed off at him for thinking of me like this even though he'll be coming here any minute to rescue me from my brother-in-law's idiocy," Another meow. "Alright. If Tohma hasn't already committed suicide then I'll _try_ to ask him if we can go for a walk. But we avoid the labrynith. I don't want to get myself lost like last time." The umbrella meowed again. And so Yuki continued his novel while waiting for Tohma to finish freaking out about his sins.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's all I'm going to do for this chapter. I've already had you all wait so long. I'm not going to do it again. And don't worry. Tohma will not die. I can't have him die or the story would finish to quickly. Will Shuichi be able to save Yuki now that he has Hiro with him? Will Tohma succeed with destroying Shuichi? Will Yuki be allowed to go on a walk with his cat umbrella Mr. Meow? Read and Review everyone!**


	6. Welcome To The Desert

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi there! Pinkshuchan here! Is it just me or is this story becoming a little sillier than intended? Well if it was serious all the time, it wouldn't be in the Humor's section right? Anyways last chapter, Shuichi was freed from King Suguru and continued on his quest with his 'brother' Hiro. Will they make it to Tohma's castle and save Yuki? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Welcome To The Desert

Shuichi and Hiro continued on their way until they reached the desert. Both were getting exhausted from walking in so much heat yet Shuichi was determined not to rest until he saved Yuki. Hiro tried several times to convince Shuichi that they should rest but Shuichi would not listen. The only thing in his mind is the reaction Yuki would give him after saving him.

"_Shuichi!" Yuki cried out to Shuichi as he ran towards him and held on to him, "My darling Shuichi. I was worried you would never save me. I thought you would've gotten annoyed to keep saving me everytime."_

"_Now why wouldn't I save you?" Shuichi asked as he caressed Yuki's cheek, "After all, I love you more than the stars in the sky."_

"_Oh Shuichi! Kiss me!"_

_Shuichi brought Yuki close to him and just as they kissed, fireworks were set off. They were no longer in Tohma's castle. They were in Defino Plaza, kissing in a gondola. When they broke apart, Yuki continued chanting Shuichi's name. The funny thing was that Yuki was starting to sound like Hiro._

"Shuichi? Shuichi! Why the hell are you making out with a cactus?"

Shuichi opened his eyes as he saw that he was still in the desert and was indeed making out with a cactus. The realization caused him to jump high in the air and cry about his mouth covered with thorns. He and Hiro spent a good half an hour trying to get the thorns out of his mouth. After many painful attempts to get them out, they were out and the two brothers continued on their journey.

Back at the castle, Tohma luckily didn't kill himself. If he did then this story would pretty much end too soon. But anyways, Tohma was looking in the crystal ball thinking about what he was going to do. There had to be some way to stop Shuichi from making it to the castle and saving Yuki. Then, an idea popped into his head. He began laughing maniacally. Yuki, who had just returned from his walk with Mr. Meow, stopped typing on his laptop and looked over at his insane brother-in-law.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but," He took a deep breath, "What are you laughing about now?"

"Super Shuichi and his brother have made it to the desert which means that they are getting closer to my castle." Tohma explained.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Oh great," Yuki replied sarcastically, "And for a moment I thought you didn't want him to get to the castle."

Tohma faced Yuki. "You are missing the entire point. I sent some very powerful minions to make sure they would destroy Super Shuichi once and for all."

"Whatever." Yuki went back to typing.

Tohma couldn't believe it. "Ok, are you sure you're not a little concerned about him? Maybe just a little? These powerful minions are very... powerful. They can destroy your little boyfriend with just one hit."

"I highly doubt that."

Tohma pouted. "You know you're the worst princess in the history of princesses right?"

"I don't really give a damn considering I'm not a real princess. I'm a 23 year old man who has been forced in drag inside the imagination of a certain pink haired idiot."

"You are no fun!"

"And you are disrupting my writing time. Just go back to your game which you are terribly losing at."

Tohma was furious. "I may have been losing one or two battles..."

"A dozen."

"One or two, a dozen, I don't give a damn. In the end I will win the war."

Mr. Meow meowed. Yuki looked over at the cat umbrella and began to chuckle. "Yes you are certainly right about that Mr. Meow."

Tohma looked back at Yuki. "What? What did he say?" Tohma asked.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." Yuki replied.

Tohma faced the other direction with his arms crossed. "Fine then. Don't tell me. I'm going to continue watching the crystal ball. I just can't believe you would be so cruel to your only brother-in-law." And so he went back to watch the crystal ball.

Meanwhile with Shuichi and Hiro, they were still in the desert. They were tired and thirsty. They just couldn't wait until they managed to make it out of the desert. Suddenly, they saw something dark in the air. Rain clouds? No. It looked like some kind of army. But of what? The Koopa Kumas? No. Judging by its appearance, Shuichi was able to figure out what they were.

"That's an army of Bullet Bills!" Shuichi panicked.

"What's a Bullet Bill?" Hiro asked, just as panicked, "Those are Bullet Ks!"

Shuichi looked at them again. They looked like Bullet Bills but they all had long blond hair in ponytails. In front of all of them looked like the leader.

"This is Bullet K leader to Bullet K army," he spoke, "Do you all copy?" The rest of the Bullet Ks gave responses of 'Yes' and 'We copy.' "We have found the targets. I repeat, we have found the targets. Prepare for the attack. Ready? GO!"

The entire army of Bullet Ks headed straight for them. There was only one solution to avoid the attack. RUN! Shuichi and Hiro ran as fast as they could to avoid the Bullet Ks but they were too fast. Shuichi thought of a plan; hoping it may work. When the Bullet K leader reached them, Shuichi held his hand up to lead him to a halt.

"My my!" he tsked, "Look how awful you look. You don't look very well," He touched the Bullet K and pretended to feel like it burned. "I think you've got a fever my friend," He hurried away and came back just as fast wearing a pink doctor's outfit and dragging a bed. "Now please lie down on this bed and let Dr. Shuichi take care of you. However with a case like this, I'll need another doctor to help me. Dr. Hiro?"

Hiro ran over to him in a red doctor's outfit. "You rang Dr. Shuichi?" he asked.

"I'll need you to get me the special medicine," he replied, "I wish Yuki was here. He would be my nurse. Usually whenever we dress like a doctor and nurse, I'm the one who has to wear the nurse outfit. BUT NOT ANYMORE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you done yet?" asked Hiro.

"Not yet," said Shuichi, "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, now I'm done. Bring the special medicine!" Hiro ran off and came back with a bottle but it wasn't medicine. "Now my friend, just drink this and you'll feel much better."

He fed the Bullet K the liquid and he and Hiro ran away as fast as they could. When they were at a good distance, they saw an explosion where the Bullet K was and fireworks light the desert sky. Hiro pulled out a bag, opened it, and brought it over to Shuichi.

"Popcorn?" he offered. Shuichi took a handful and began to eat. But they weren't out of the blue just yet. The Bullet K leader was still alright and ordered the rest of the Bullet Ks to destroy Shuichi and Hiro. The brothers zoomed out of their doctor's outfits so they were back in their plumber outfits and ran as fast as they could. They saw something blue.

"Is that a lake?" Shuichi asked, "I'm not a genius but isn't it unnatural for a lake to be in the desert?"

"Who cares?" Hiro yelled, "Just jump in!"

But it wasn't a lake. It was a mirage. Why did they have to have a mirage at a time like this? They looked back to see that the Bullet Ks were still chasing them. They got up and continued running. Eventually they saw another lake ahead of them. They didn't want to fall for the same mirage twice so they just kept running. Big mistake. It was a real lake this time. After falling in, they dived in the lake and began to swim underwater. They were safe from the Bullet Ks. They continued swimming as they continued to head to Tohma's castle.

And yes, we go back to the castle to see Tohma smacking his head on the crystal ball. Now he was absolutely furious. How can every one of his plans fail? Especially considering what Shuichi's IQ was. He just didn't know what to do.

"I hate him so much!" he yelled so loud the entire castle could hear him, "How can he outsmart me? Me? I'm the Master of Evil and all that other stuff I'm mentioned as. He's a plumber with pink hair. How? How? HOW?"

"You can stop with the yelling now!" Yuki yelled back from his cage, "I already deal with enough yelling from Shuichi."

Tohma glared at him. "Don't. Say. His. Name!"

Yuki crossed his arms and smirked. "Shuichi Shuichi Shuichi Shuichi."

Tohma was ready to kill someone but then tried to calm down. "You know what, forget it! I can still win this. I can still win!"

"Whatever," said Yuki, "I just can't believe that damn brat would want me to wear the nurse's outfit. The only reason why he's the one who has to wear it is because he has the legs for a miniskirt."

Tohma looked disgusted. "I don't want to hear about your personal life and about how good he looks in a miniskirt," He began to think. "However it does leave me curious. Does he _really_ look good in a miniskirt?"

"Oh yeah," Yuki replied, "If I didn't already know he's male, I would've thought he was some very cute girl. Although I hate to admit it, there are times during the time we're together that I forget he _is_ male."

"Well, I guess that makes him one of the Wonders of the World," said Tohma, "But enough about that. I need to think of a way to destroy him."

Yuki sighed before continuing on his work. He knew Shuichi was going to make it to the castle. After all, the hero always wins.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was some chapter. It's amazing how so many crazy things are happening in just one story. Read and Review everyone!**


	7. The Perfect Weapon

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry it's been a while fans. Super Shuichi World is getting closer to the end. There are still a few chapters left to go but it's still getting close to the end. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The Perfect Weapon

"I'VE FINALLY FOUND A WAY TO DESTROY HIM!"

Yuki groaned. He trying to take a rest from all the work of his story but no. His brother-in-law had to disrupt him by yelling. Why was he always surrounded by idiots? "For once would you just shut the hell up?" Yuki yelled, "I swear that if you do this one more time, I'm going to-"

"My dear sweet Eiri," Tohma interupted him, "Prepare to see that I was right. I have found a way to defeat Super Shuichi once and for all."

Yuki sighed. "Tohma, when are you going to learn that it's impossible? You're just too stupid to admit defeat."

"But I will win this battle this time. I know it. MWHAHAHAHA!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Have you gotten insane?"

"I'll be more insane if I have to deal with getting rid of Super Shuichi any longer!"

Yuki would've backed away if he wasn't stuck in a cage. "Note to self: make sure when Mika comes back, you tell her to send Tohma to the doctor."

Tohma decided to pretend he didn't hear that. "I realize now that all the methods I've used thus far were not powerful enough to defeat him. However this time, I'm sure that Super Shuichi will be defeated. In order to defeat a plumber with extraordinary powers, what do you need?"

And for once during this entire time of being kidnapped, Yuki began to worry even though he would never admit it. "You're not serious."

Tohma smirked. "And the princess finally shows some concern for his lover," said Tohma, "Don't worry. He won't get hurt... much. MWHAHAHAHAHA!" And so Tohma walked away laughing; leaving Yuki alone to worry about Shuichi.

As for Shuichi and Hiro, they contniued to swim in the lake on their way to save Yuki. They swam and swam and swam until something picked them up. Was it another one of Tohma's minions? No, it was a machine. Who was controlling it? When they got up, they saw the culprit.

"Shuichi? Hiroshi?" a familiar voice called out to them, "What the hell are you doing in the machine Professor Reiji made to help Kuma Kingdom with their water supply?"

There standing below them was a girl with purple hair wearing a purple Kumagoro outfit with a pink mushroom cap on her head and a pink dress. Shuichi guessed that she was meant to be Toadette. Hiro was the first to call out.

"Noriko!" he called out, "It figures you'd be here making business."

"It's my job," said Noriko, "And you're disrupting it." With a flick of a switch, the machine leaned back and flicked Shuichi and Hiro far away like a catapult. Luckily, it was in the direction of Tohma's castle.

Speaking of Tohma, he left the castle for a little bit to find what he needed to get rid of Shuichi for good. He ended up at some kind of funhouse. There were games on every corner. All the games showed a skull appearing from time to time. He knew the person that lived in this place. A person who would even go through the lengths of humiliating his competition to be number one.

"I know you are here," he called out, "I'll just cut right to the chase. It's true that we've had our little arguements. You always try to destroy my castle because you hate that it looks better than your funhouse and it always ends up staying, I would push you in front of the direction of a speeding Bullet K to try to kill you and you end up surviving, but I am here because there is a similar hatred we share for one individual; Super Shuichi."

He heard glass shatter and a growl echo in the dark arcade. "Super Shuichi," a voice hissed, "He always finds some way to humiliate me more than I can on him. He doesn't even remember me after all the things I do to him. No more. I will destroy him and get rid of him for good. And he will remember me and say my name as he makes his last breath. Mwhahahaha. Mwhahahaha! MWHAHAHA... Cough cough. Sorry, I was choking on my dinner."

Tohma smirked. His plan was going exactly as he planned it would. With _him_ on his side, Super Shuichi would be gone forever. Now he had to hurry. After all, Yuki may possibly need a shoulder to cry on when his precious pink haired lover is dead.

Shuichi and Hiro were still flying in the air from Noriko's machine. They were flying so high, it seemed like they were flying in space. Suddenly, glowing creatures felw past them. Shuichi took a clear look and gasped. These were the Lumas. But if the Lumas were here, then that meant that their ruler Rosalina would be there. Of course Rosalina would really be someone he knew so who would be beautiful enough to be her? It didn't take long for him to figure that out, for a glowing orb flew in front of them. Shuichi took a look in the orb. A girl with long brown hair was floating inside. She wore a long sparkly white dress similar to Rosalina's and held a star wand. Shuichi recognized who she was right away. Hiro was about to drool but regained himself just as quickly.

"Uh hey Ayaka," said Hiro, "I uh, I'm guessing we ended up in outer space right?"

Ayaka nodded. "Yes you have," she replied, "But don't worry you two. I'll get you back down safely."

And with a swift of her wand, she ordered the Lumas to knock them back down. The two were falling to the ground like a couple of comets. _This_ was what she called safely? When they finally got themselves back to their usual selves, they saw that they fell in some sort of horror amusement park. The sky was dark and the entire land looked violet. But something did not seem right.

Suddenly, a giant purple punching glove came out of nowhere and tried to smack Shuichi. Luckily, our pink haired hero was able to dodge the glove. Who would want to make such a move like this?

"Mwhahahaha! We meet again Super Shuichi!" a voice greeted him, "And this meeting is your last."

Shuichi and Hiro looked up at one of the rides to see a man dressed like them but wore a purple shirt and hat with a purple skull in the white circle, and his overalls were black. He looked down at them with an evil smirk on his face. Shuichi gasped. "It's you!"

"Yes it's me!" the man responded.

"I should've known it was you!" cried Hiro.

"Of course it is me. Who else could use such amazing skills?"

"Who are you again?" Shuichi asked, causing both Hiro and the mysterious man to collapse off their feet.

"You still don't remember me?" the mysterious man asked, "Even after everything that happened between us? You can't be serious."

"Shuichi," Hiro called out to him, "Have you forgotten? He's the one who has tried to get rid of you thousands of times other than Tohma. He's Taki."

Shuichi began to think. Hiro and Taki were hoping that the pink haired 'plumber' would be able to recognize Taki for once. Then, Shuichi's face brightened up. "That's right!" he responded, "Now I remember! Sourpuss!"

Taki's face began to grow with rage. "Sourpuss?" he hissed, "Time for you to die!" He pulled out what looked like a Bob-omb and threw it at Shuichi. Hiro grabbed Shuichi and led him behind the merry-go-round. It didn't look like the ride would tumble down for a while but they knew they couldn't stay behind there forever.

"It's no use Hiro," Shuichi began to cry, "There's no way we'll be able to save Yuki."

Hiro placed his hand on Shuichi's shoulder to help comfort him. "We _are_ going to save Yuki," he assured Shuichi, "I have a plan. I'll handle Taki and you go to the castle, defeat Tohma, and rescue your princess."

"But there's no way I'll be able to get to Tohma's castle. Who knows how far it is from here. I may be walking for days. I'll starve! I'll die of thirst! My final words would be 'Yuki, I'm so sorry I was able to save you.' And then what's he going to do? HOW WILL HE LIVE WITHOUT ME THERE?"

"Shuichi, the castle is just over there."

Shuichi looked and indeed the castle was just five miles away. He felt like an idiot. "Oh. Well that's convinient."

And that said, the two brothers split up. Hiro went to distract Taki while Shuichi went to the castle with Tohma unaware. The only thing on Shuichi's mind was to save Yuki from any harm that could befall him.

**Pinkshuchan: Well I'm glad this chapter is done. There's only one more chapter left before this story comes to a close. Read and Review!**


	8. Once And For All

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan here! Here it is; the final chapter of Super Shuichi World. I really can't believe it's come at last either. But I'm glad that this story is over and done with. I may possibly make a sequel. It depends if that's what you all really want. If not then that's fine. I would like to point out that if I did make a sequel it would have to be with a different game series. Of course I wouldn't own the game series itself but it's still fun to add characters to different story worlds. I'm not going to bore you any longer. Here's the final chapter of Super Shuichi World. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Once And For All

At Tohma's castle, the ruler himself was laughing maniacally for his accomplishment. He had finally destroyed Shuichi. There was no way the latter would be able to escape Taki who was basically his equal. Especially after everything Tohma had thrown at him. Yuki on the other hand couldn't help but sit there in silence. The thought of Shuichi being defeated stopped his inspiration from flowing in his brain. Nothing could cheer him up, not even the compliments from Mr. Meow. It seemed like Tohma had finally won.

Suddenly, the sound of a doorbell could be heard through the entire castle.

Tohma groaned. "Who the hell would come here at this time?" he yelled.

Sakano had walked into the room. "Master, Super Shuichi is at the door." he replied.

Tohma gasped. "What? He's still alive? Didn't Taki defeat him? How could he have gotten here? Why do I keep asking these questions? And most importantly, why is there a half eaten taco in my hand?"

Yuki was willing to answer them. "Well of course Shuichi would be alive since he is the hero. He must've escaped from Taki from a miracle or more logically his brother, the castle is not that far from Taki's amusement park of death, you keep asking these questions because you're an idiot, and last of all you have a half eaten taco in your hand because you were just eating it in celebration of defeating the person you thought was defeated."

Tohma glared at his brother-in-law. "If I didn't love you I would throw you into the lava pit right now." he hissed.

"And if you didn't love me I wouldn't be your prisoner in the first place." Yuki remarked.

Tohma pretended not to hear that and looked back at Sakano. "Send him in!" he ordered, "I'll take care of him myself."

Sakano nodded and went back to the door to let Shuichi in and escort him to meet Tohma. Tohma stood there in anger as he saw Shuichi come in. When the two met eye to eye, Sakano bowed then left the two alone to handle their conflict. They stood there glaring at each other. Shuichi was the first to speak.

"I'm here," he called out, "Now let Yuki go!"

"Why should I do that?" asked Tohma, "I went through so much trouble to get him. I'm not going to let him go now."

"Let him go now or I'll have to force you."

"Yeah right! After dealing with all my minions and Taki, you don't have enough strength to defeat me. Even though you managed to get here, it will all be in vain!"

And so the battle between good and evil had started. Shuichi and Tohma did their utmost best at defeating each other. It seemed like they would battle forever. That was until a familiar voice echoed the castle in anger.

"TOHMA!"

At that moment, Tohma was completely frightened. There was only one person that could do such a thing to him. And that person was standing at the door with her arms crossed, glaring at Tohma. The latter ran over to her.

"Mika, I'm glad you're home safe," he greeted her, "Did you have fun at the resort?"

Mika did not ease her anger. "Tohma, were you using my brother again in your games?" she asked in a deadly voice.

Tohma hestitated before he said "No?"

That did not help. Mika grabbed her husband by the ear and dragged him away while nagging him about how many times she had mentioned to him that the games that the two of them play is just for them and that she didn't want to add her brother into this because of the many times he told her about it. Shuichi found that convinient and ran to the cage Yuki was in. Stangely, the cage was not even locked.

"Yuki? Did you know the cage was unlocked the entire time?" he asked.

"Of course I did stupid." Yuki responded in his cold way as he got up.

"But then why didn't you escape? You had your moments."

"Maybe because I didn't want to at the moment? You were coming here anyways. I didn't want you to chase me all over the place. Besides," Yuki began to fiddle with his fingers. "There's something that I really want to tell you. It's important."

Shuichi was getting excited. This was it! It had to be! This had to be the moment when Yuki would tell him that he loved him. It was too much. "What is it Yuki? What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Shuichi..." Yuki began, "I want... I want... I want you... to wake up."

Shuichi was confused. "I don't get what you mean Yuki?"

But Yuki continued telling Shuichi to wake up. After repeating it a dozen times, he said it one last time while slapping Shuichi in the face and knocking him down to the ground.

Shuichi opened his eyes and could not believe it. He wasn't lying on the hot stone ground in Tohma's castle. It was the cold wooden floor in the apartment. He got up. He _was_ back in the apartment. He looked around and saw Yuki standing there looking down at him.

"About time you woke up you damn brat," he snarled, "I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. Hurry up and get ready before your crazy manager comes to pick you up."

Shuichi couldn't believe it. It was all a dream? Well no longer it felt like everything was happening within eight hours. As Yuki told him to do, he got himself ready to work before K showed up. But before he was about to leave, Yuki stopped him.

"Shuichi?" he tried to get the boy's attention, "Look, I'm sorry about last night. Don't get used to this though. I'm not going to apologize for everything that happens between us like you do. But your game isn't completely annoying. Just when it's too loud. If you want, I'll let you have it back so you can play it as much as you want."

Shuichi did something Yuki didn't expect him to do. He rejected the offer. "Oh no!" he replied, "I've had enough Mario for a while. I'm gonna read a book instead." And with that said, he dashed out the door; leaving Yuki alone in the apartment dumbfounded. He walked around the apartment and looked at the game cover for Super Mario Bros Wii.

"I still don't understand what so great about this," he asked himself, "I mean, I've played a bit of video games myself and in my opinion Sonic is much better." He then put the game down and went back into his study to work on his novel.

The End


End file.
